1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low power apparatus and method for cancelling a wideband acoustic echo, provided in multi-channel conference call equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
An acoustic echo may refer to a voice signal that is output from a speaker on a terminal, to be input through a microphone in various paths and delivered to a Far-End Talker (FET), and an apparatus for cancelling an acoustic echo that is employed to cancel such an echo.
A method for cancelling an acoustic echo may include a variety of methods using space-time and space-frequency, and such methods have been improved to meet standards of time convergence to lower the acoustic echo below a predetermined level, a processing ability of a long echo path, double-talk detecting time, an amount of calculation, and the like.
However, a method for increasing an echo cancelling ability may require a significant increase in the amount of calculation required and a high efficiency central processing device, thereby increasing power consumption.
Further, in a case of conference call equipment that supports at least two channels rather than a conventional single channel, a real-time call is enabled by performing at least two inputs within a single time frame.
Such a performance may require the central processing device to be at least two times more efficient than the conventional single channel.